9 plus 6 equals Yellow
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Dexion/Zemyx either or. Short three shot I called it that because it is 3 pages long Long story short, Demyx and Zexion in college, and Dem has something special to give to Zexion. Hope you guys like it and its fluffiness.
1. Look at the stars,

Zexion sat quietly in his dorm sitting in front of a desk. He concentrated deeply on his work, writing word by word. Zexion really didn't have jobs like other college students. He wrote song lyrics and sold them to bands or just singers; beginners or long-time experts. At this moment, he was working on a song for some beginners. They wanted something 'dark and evil' and Zexion was an expert at that.

While writing, the nineteen-year-old teen heard a knock on his door. Then another, AND another; 9 knocks in total.

Zexion deeply sighed, blowing some hair out of his face.

"You can come in Dem."

The blonde curiously walked in, with a faint blush across his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" Demyx asked as his head childishly bopped to the side.

"You're the only idiot who knocks nine times."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Y'sure?"

"Mmhm"

"Oh…"

Demyx's blush began to grow brighter from a bit of embarrassment.

"Um…hey Zex?"

"What?"

Demyx silently walked over to Zexion's bed, sitting on it. Now he was facing Zexions' back, something not too unusual.

"Why are we friends?"

Zexion put his pencil down, rotating the chair around, giving the blonde a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you hate everybody. I'd think that you'd be friends with Roxas or Saix—"

"First of all, Roxas is just a bipolar weirdo and Saix isn't emo or goth; he's a killer."

"So…why me?"

Zexion sat quietly, trying to give a good reason.

"I guess you're the only one who can honestly make me laugh. You know I barely even chuckle."

"Hm. True, but pain makes you laugh."

"(Sigh) Look Dem, Whenever you're dark, gothic, emo, etc., you would like to have silly, stupid friends. They don't like to admit it, but they do. Just look at Roxas or Riku or Vincent or Cloud; if you notice they're pretty much surrounded by wild, happy people."

"Oh…now I get it."

"Good."

Zexion turned his chair back around and continued to finish the song.

After several minutes of nice silence, Demyx tightly sighed and got up off of Zexion's bed, grabbing a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket. He walked up next to Zexion and between a sigh, he quickly said "Here."

Zexion looked up at Demyx, locking eyes for a second, then curiously grabbed the paper and asked Demyx what it was.

"I know you don't really like what other people write, but--…I made a song…inspired by y-you."

Zexion boredly began to unfold the paper.

"So, um, yeah—I gotta go pack so I-I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute, pack?"

Zexion put the pencil down and walked over to the blonde who stood at the doorway.

"Where ya goin?"

"Oh…"

Demyx looked down, holding his arm.

"Um…London. I forgot to t-tell you."

"When are you leaving?"

"…Tomorrow."

Zexion's expression quickly saddened.

"O-Oh! But don't be sad!" Demyx quickly exclaimed noticing Zexion's frown.

"I'll write to you as much as possible ok?"

The platinum haired teen slowly looked up and slightly brightened, watching Demyx's silly smile.

"Ok…"

Demyx smirked and cocked an eyebrow. He slowly used his left index finger and middle finger to push all the hair out of Zexion's face, showing a very innocent and hidden teen. Demyx was the only one that truly understood Zexion. He may look evil and 'deathly', but he was just so hurt, that he never dared to show his true self. Only to Demyx that is. Demyx was the only one that had ever seen Zexion truly laugh and/or chuckle; or wilder; a giggle.

Demyx's smile grew wider, remembering Zexion's cute little giggle.

"What?"

Demyx quickly blinked noticing he was beginning to stare.

"Oh, hm, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave ok Zexy?"

Zexion chuckled and rolled his eyes, replying with a nod.

Zexion sat back down on his chair after two long minutes of silence with Demyx. It was outrageously awkward because Demyx was holding the hair out of his face the whole time, as if wanting to do something, but couldn't. Zexion merely shook the thought out of the way and began to read Demyx's song. If it WAS inspired by him, he really wanted to know what Dem thought of him. At the top the name of the song was "Yellow"

'Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

And they were all yellow

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn

Oh what a thing to've done

And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

You know

You know I love you so

You know I love you so'

Zexion stared at the last lines he read, blushing brightly. His breathing was sharp as he easily held back tears. He slowly put the paper down, not wanting to read the rest just yet.

Zexion knew that Demyx could write and sing songs, and he wasn't so bad at it, but now he knew the reason why he barely showed him any of the songs he wrote.


	2. Look how they shine for you,

Next Day

**Next Day**

Zexion dressed himself up warmly as he got ready to go see of Demyx. As he began for the door he turned his attention to the desk; where Demyx's song quietly sat. Zexion slowly bit his lower lip as he put his grey hoodie on and nervously sighed. He quickly grabbed the paper and continued to read it as he walked outside.

'I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

Cuz(x) you were all yellow.'

Zexion paused reading for a moment, remembering something that happened in high school. The two were walking across a long, wooden bridge where a long river passed under. He quietly held onto a small button that Demyx had bought him not too long ago when they went to 'Hot Topic'. It read 'Before you ask, its cuz(x) I'm emo' in bold white letters. But Zex was loosely holding onto it and when he slightly tripped, it fell into the river.

"Aw, dammit." He murmured.

"Don't worry, I got it." Demyx happily said quickly taking his shirt and shoes off.

"No, no Dem, it's ok, it's—" But before Zexion could finish, Demyx had already jumped in and dove under quickly snatching the button before it floated away.

Zexion rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk as Demyx climbed out yelling, "Got it!"

"(Sigh) Thanks M.N."

Demyx widely smiled as he wiped the water off his body.

"No problem C.S.!"

Zexion shook the thought away as he locked his car and laid back on the chair, continuing to read.

'I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh, what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

You know

For you I'd bleed myself dry

For you I'd bleed myself dry

It's true

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine…

repeat

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you

And all the things that you do…'

Zexion smiled. He quickly looked up and ran over to the section where Demyx said he was leaving from. He looked left and right to see if he'd find the blonde so he could tell him something he's been dying to say for such a long time.

As he continued to run he quickly noticed a tall redhead and a short blondie.

"Axel! Roxas!" He yelled.

The two turned around with a confused look as they noticed Zexion running up to them with a huge smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Zexion?!"

"(pant; swallow) Where's Dem? (Pant)"

"He just left." Axel replied pointing to a plane that already was riding the air. Zexion's smile faded as he continued to pant.

"(pant, pant) no…"

"What did you want to tell him?" Roxas asked.

Zexion merely looked up at them and for the first time in years, he wasn't afraid to say how he felt.

"That…That I love him."

"Oh my god, ABOUT TIME!!" Axel yelled.

"Let's go get a passport."

"Now?"

"No, in….5 minutes, 43 seconds and 234 milliseconds, of course now ya Dumbass! C'mon!"

"No!! I-I can't!"

They both looked at Zexion a bit confused and let him finish.

"I just…can't. You have to understand. I-I still have to do things here."

"Wait, so work is more important than Demyx?? You'd risk the chance of him being taken away from you?" Roxas asked completely changing his emotion like the bipolar kid that he is.

Zexion sighed and looked away. The three of them stood there, silence passing over them.


	3. And all the things that you do

One Month Later

**One Month Later**

Demyx silently walked through the snowy park as he listened to the sound of his feet pressing against the thick layer of white along the surface of the ground. He really didn't want to leave Japan, but he had to go. For his job, even if it meant losing the only thing in this world that he truly loved.

Once he left the empty park he noticed a small cd store and wanted to see what was in there.

He quietly walked through the aisles and noticed a new cd.

'Coldplay'

Demyx smirked. He picked up the cd and went to the front.

"For you Dem? I didn't know you were into this stuff."

Demyx looked up to find a familiar other platinum haired boy in back of the counter.

"(Heh) No, not for me. Namine' loves them and I want to get her their new cd. I'd pretty much do anything for that girl. How've you been Riku?"

"Mm, pretty good. When did you decide to come to London?"

"A month ago." He replied reading the name of the songs in the cd.

"Wait, so you go out with Nam no—"

"Hey, can you play this song for me really quick?" Demyx asked interrupting him.

"Oh, um…sure." Riku replied grabbing the cd and pulling the plastic wrapper off of it.

"Nam won't mind?"

"Nope"

Riku chuckled as he placed it in the small radio that played all around the store.

"Which one?"

"The one called 'Yellow'."

"Ok, hold up…"

Demyx walked through the quiet park once again, now smiling brightly. Zexion actually did that for him. The only two things that were puling him down was that Zexion wasn't with him right now and that Riku thought he went out with Namine'! WTF??

Demyx just shook the thought away with a chuckle and continued on.

"Before you ask!"

Demyx quickly paused and turned around, noticing that familiar voice anywhere.

"Z-…Zexion?"

"It's cuz(x) I'm emo!" He yelled smiling brightly.

Zexion quickly ran up to Demyx and jumped on him, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck as they fell down onto the soft snow. He quickly pressed his lips against the blondes between a laugh.

After a short make-out session, Zexion pulled back and murmured, "I love you M.N."

"I love you too C.S." He replied, remembering the old nicknames they had. They both nervously chuckled, but Demyx just pulled him back down for another long kiss, wanting to taste the boy even more. That cute, platinum haired, hidden boy…No…his, platinum haired, hidden boy…for always and forever.


End file.
